Animal Instincts
by maraudersgirl47
Summary: Nothing seemed overly different after Dean downed the concoction that he and his brother had spent the last hour preparing. He'd expected maybe a few more flashing lights of emphasis, maybe at least a distortion to his senses, but he still felt completely normal. This felt like nothi – OH my God was that a ball! S9 Episode05.


_Wrote this after I finished laughing at the promo for Dog Dean Afternoon.. (Spoilers up to and including the episode) Obviously this might not make any sense once the episode actually airs but until then I hope it's not too terrible!_

* * *

Dean knew that Sam had been overreacting, honestly, as if this 'mind meld' shit was really going to affect him that bad.

Nothing seemed overly different after Dean downed the concoction that he and his brother had spent the last hour preparing. He'd expected maybe a few more flashing lights of emphasis, maybe at least a distortion to his senses, but he still felt completely normal. This felt like nothi – OH my God was that a ball!

Dean was half way across the room before he dragged himself to a startled halt. His mind clicked into some amount of semblance and he realized the transition within his mind was so subtle he could barely distinguish it from normality.

Sam's cackling laughter was echoing from behind him as he jerked himself back around, his gaze unwillingly leaving the tennis ball that his brother had somehow conjured as if from nowhere.

"Ok, Sammy. This isn't funny." Maybe there was going to be a _slight _affect on him after all.

Sam was practically clutching at his ribs as Dean glared at him, "Dean, you're right, this is beyond funny. This is priceless!" He doubled over again, "You should have seen your face!"

Dean glanced resentfully at the dog he was now, for a lack of a better term, 'bound' to.

God, this had better be worth it.

Sam left Dean in the motel room the first lead he went to check out.

They had both (grudgingly on Dean's part) come to the conclusion that this spell _did _have some rather obvious effects and if the case could be solved without Dean leaving the motel room, then that would be all the better.

While Sam was gone Dean was having somewhat of a difficult time. He undoubtedly had his own mind still, could clearly track his own thoughts and feelings but he always seemed to lose grasp of when they flicked over to something more animalistic. It merely felt like _those _thoughts were entirely his as well.

He was practically clawing at the walls when Sam returned, cringing on the inside when he bounded up to his brother in excitement. Sam, regretfully, had returned with just as little info as when he had left, and he begrudgingly stated that Dean would just have to suck it up and help him.

Dean agreed with as much respectability as he could still conjure, as Sam continued to watch him as if he was completely off his rocker; in some ways he supposed he was.

He was just grateful Sam had been a long way away when the mailman had walked by.

Sam refused to allow Dean to drive, adding to Dean's chagrin, and was in fits of laughter again as Dean ushered their new dog friend compliantly into the backseat.

Dean turned his glare on him, a low growl in his throat as he barked out, "What now?!"

Sam strained himself up before dropping his tone as if mimicking his brother, "No dog's in the Impala, Dean."

Dean huffed as he plopped himself into the passenger seat and glared sourly out the window as Sam started baby's engine, still chuckling to himself.

They'd been on the road barely minutes when Dean's nose twitched with interest.

He could smell something strange. Strange in the sense that it wasn't him, or Sam, or even the mutt riding happily behind them.

Sam glanced over with a mixture of concern and mirth clouding his features when Dean smelled at the air again, more obviously.

"Can you smell that?"

Sam rolled his eyes, "No, Dean. What is it?"

Dean ignored the clearly patronizing tone of his brother's voice in favor of twisting around to scour the backseat with his eyes for anything abnormal. The scent seemed stronger back there.

"It smells weird." Dean frowned at the heavily panting dog that was watching him squirm around.

"Bad weird?" Dean wasn't paying enough attention to notice that Sam was clearly teasing him.

"No, just – just different."

Dean was exhausted by the time they'd closed the case. He didn't put up any resistance when Sam once again climbed into the driver's seat, as he somewhat snuggled himself into the passenger side of his baby.

So the mind meld deal had paid off, they'd solved the damn case, and the world was once again better for it. Now he just wished the stupid effects would wear off.

They left the dog back where he belonged and most of Dean had been hoping that simple distance would cause at least some disturbance to the effects.  
The further they drove towards the bunker he realized it wasn't going to be as simple as that.

Dean pointedly ignored Sam's spluttering when he rolled down his window, once again sticking his head out into the air and marveling in the fact that he was completely enjoying the wind rushing around his face. He could hear Sam laughing but he didn't care; this position certainly had its advantages. At least he couldn't smell that baffling scent that the Impala held while he was like this.

Dean only pulled himself back inside when he felt Sam tugging at the back of his shirt; he sat as normally as he could and looked over expectantly at his brother.

"We're here dumbass," Sam said with a touch of exhaustion lacing his tone, as he opened the long entrance to the garage they'd discovered the other week, "Keep your head inside."

Dean was refusing to spare a thought for how much shit Sam was going to give him for all of this, probably wouldn't let him live it down for the rest of their lives.

Dean followed Sam through the halls and up to the main rooms of the bunker. He plopped himself heavily into a chair and rested his head in his hands, waiting patiently for Sam to no doubt make another smartass comment.

"It should only last about another eight hours," Sam said softly, taking in the defeated look lining Dean's face.

"Eight hours," Dean croaked, "Sammy, I don't like this."

Sam chuckled, "It was your idea Dean."

"Could have sworn it was your stupid plan," Dean muttered.

Dean sat debating whether it would be a wise thing to go take a shower in his state when he was distracted again.

That smell. It was in the bunker. It was _stronger_ in the bunker. Dean raised his head and sniffed at the air.

Sam pointedly rolled his eyes again, "Just go lock yourself in your room till it wears off."

Dean didn't even bother mumbling a lie of agreement before he was on his feet and following his nose. He blindly walked the familiar path to his bathroom, tracing his fingers absently along the walls as he went. That goddamn sent, he couldn't place it but he knew it was familiar. It could never have been like this though, this he would have remembered.

He couldn't describe it. It was some weird combination of the earth and the ocean. The longer he allowed his senses to warp around it, the more pronounced was the pull he felt towards it. It was border lining intoxicating now and he _wanted _it.

His mind still remained sarcastic enough so he could question himself on how he could possibly 'want' a smell.

Dean pushed the door to his bathroom open and a fresh waft blew over him. It was as if it was moving and he had to follow it. Pursue it further into the rabbit warren that was the Men of Letters headquarters; follow it past his bedroom and to the door of – Cas' room.

Dean stopped at a halt, staring at the door closed solidly before him.

He called it Cas' room in his mind, when in truth Cas had only slept there once. Ages ago, when he'd been hurt and needed time to recuperate. When he'd still been an Angel.  
Dean hadn't even given him the chance to use it the last time he was here.

Dean walked into the sparse room and reclosed the door behind him.

Cas. He could smell Cas.

He leaned heavily back against the wood and slunk down to sit on the ground. His eyes were locked on the bed that Dean could smell even from here. Cas' scent was strongest at that point.  
He had to imagine what Cas had looked like upon it. Bleeding and beaten. He'd been so damn stubborn that he'd never even come to check on him then.

Dean closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. The scent was everywhere and yet he still wanted more. What would it be like if Cas were actually still here?

Dean's mind clouded in on itself. How could he possibly be living like this? He could be surrounded by everything that was _Cas_ every goddamn day and yet he'd done nothing more than send him away.

Dean didn't know which mind he was truly thinking with when he pulled his phone out of his pocket. He knew that the dog part of him was craving for Cas in ways he didn't want to acknowledge. He wanted Cas here with him. Now and long after then.

But if he thought about it – the dog part of him was merely his own senses heightened, right?

Dean pressed Cas' name on the screen of his phone and held the device up to his ear, impatiently waiting out the three rings before the unmistakable click and the voice that he was seeking.

"Hello Dean."

"Hey Cas," Dean breathed the usual sigh of relief he felt whenever he still heard Cas' voice. He was still okay; still safe.

"Are you alright Dean? You sound out of breath."

Dean laughed softly down the line, "I'm fine. There was this case and it got kind of complicated -" he cut himself off, "I'm fine, Cas."

"Did you need anything?" Cas' deep tone asked him, there was obvious concern laced beneath his seemingly harmless question, and every ounce of Dean yearned.

"I miss you," He muttered stupidly.

"Dean?" Cas' tone sounded confused.

"Where are you?" Dean asked quickly, his mouth racing miles ahead of his mind, "At the motel?"

"Yes, at the motel. Is there any reason I should be concerned?"

"I want you to stay there, ok? Just – just stay put."

Dean hung up even as he heard the start of Cas' questioning. He knew how it must have sounded but he no longer cared. Every sense he owned was filled with Cas. The idea of Castiel was all he could think and he needed him.

Dean was on his feet and retracing his steps back up to his car quickly. He passed Sam at some point, barely pausing to grunt out that he needed to just get outside, that his room was driving him crazy. Sam had shouted at him to be careful, but the sound was drowned out by his pounding footsteps.

He was lightly jogging by the time he reached his baby, jamming the keys into the ignition and slamming his foot onto the accelerator.

His mind had refined itself completely to one lone thought – Get to Cas.

The motel that Dean had set Cas up in was a fifty minute drive away – Dean made it in thirty five.

The parking lot was practically deserted when he pulled the Impala up outside room number thirty two. He knew that's where Cas was, he'd been the one to book and pay for the damn room in the first place. It seemed like such a trivial concept now. Cas should never be this far away from him.

Dean pounded on the door incessantly until the wood swung open beneath his fist. His eyes landed directly onto Cas' concerned form and his senses overloaded.

He roughly pushed Cas back into the room, the door swinging closed behind him, he clutched at the man before him, dragging him harshly forward against his body and rammed his nose into Cas' neck, inhaling deeply.

Cas' scent that had been trailed about the bunker, in the Impala, it had nothing on the real deal.

Dean kept his hands fisted in Cas' shirt near his waist and held him close as he soaked up the smell that was just so purely _Cas._

It wasn't until Cas' voice broke through the haze of Dean's mind that Dean froze and for the first time since entering Cas' room at the bunker he felt the twinge of the fact that something was manipulating his actions.

"Dean?" Cas asked hesitantly again, his own hands seeming to struggle with what to do as he remained solid beneath Dean's grasp, "Please tell me what is going on."

It took a lot for Dean to pull himself back, he gazed into Cas' eyes (and he most certainly did _not_ marvel at the depths of the blue) and his grip slackened when the shock and confusion clearly splattered across Cas' features registered in his mind.

He stepped back, ignoring the twinge that the remainder of his body gave when he moved away instead of closer, and he tried to take a calming breath. The latter didn't particularly help since all he could still smell was Cas.

He took another couple of steps back, putting as much distance between them as he could bare, before attempting some resemblance of speech. "Case – with dogs – and then it was difficult – came up with this idea – mind melding – stupid side effects."

Dean could see the clear confusion lining Cas' brow as he attempting to make sense of Dean's stunted words, but Dean couldn't think of anything more.

Dean could tell when he'd reached the right conclusion, "Dean," His tone was immediately one of scolding, as he raked his gaze over Dean's defensive stance, "Did you mind meld with an animal?"

"Dog," Dean said bluntly.

"You shouldn't be outside Dean. You shouldn't be _driving_. You should be at the bunker. Safe. This kind of thing can be dangerous."

Dean ignored the fact that his mind seemed very keen on the idea that Cas was completely protective of him, "Had to see you."

"Why on earth would -" Cas stopped talking, the faint tinges of a blush touching the tops of his cheeks as he glanced away, "You should leave Dean."

"Thought you said it was dangerous out there?" Dean said slyly, slowly inching his way back closer to him.

"This kind of spell can have negative effects. You should be alone Dean. You don't want to be here."

Dean eventually reached Cas' side again, leaning back down to press his nose to the juncture it had been at before, inhaling deeply, "What makes you think_ I_ don't want to be here." Cas put a hand to his arm as if he had thoughts about restraining him. "You smell so good Cas."

"Dean," Cas repeated warningly.

"You've always smelt so good."

Cas clutched at Dean's arm with more insistence, his long fingers wrapping tightly around Dean's bicep. At first Dean didn't realize why, until he took notice of the fact that his mouth was lightly grazing over Cas' pulse point on his neck.

He moved in more resolutely. Pressing his closed lips to the skin of Cas' neck and repeating the motion again and again when Cas shivered beneath him.

"Dean," Cas tried again, his tone weaker now, "You are running on only the most basic of animalistic instincts. You need to think."

"Don't need to think Cas," Dean mumbled into his neck, "Neither do you."

Cas tilted his neck further to the side for just a moment, before trying to pull away completely, "No, Dean. Not like this."

Dean didn't cease his movements and his hips began to rock subconsciously against the warm body against him. He could feel his eager cock attempting to curve closer to Cas with each movement. And when had he gotten hard? Who was he kidding; he'd been hard since he'd walked into Cas' room back at the bunker.

The sway of Dean's hips became more insistent as he attempted to draw Cas' body closer to him. He seemed to have crossed another line as Cas' tone turned hard, "Dean, No!"

Dean slunk back at the strong command. His head hung in shame and his body tried to recuperate from the sudden loss of Cas beneath his hands.

"You are not yourself Dean. I will not follow you into something that you will regret."

Dean raised his head to start adamantly protesting, but was halted when his gaze flickered across the front of Cas' low slung jeans.

Dean couldn't help the growl that erupted from deep in his throat as Cas' obvious arousal became clear to him. And Cas didn't have the time to respond before Dean harshly grabbed him by the shoulders and used his superior strength to toss him towards the bed.

Cas landed on his back with a humph, the firm mattress barely giving beneath his weight as he was sprawled across it. His vision didn't remain clear for long before Dean was back in his face, straddling his waist and reclaiming his position against his neck.

"Dean, stop!" Cas attempted for commanding again, this time to no avail.

Dean did however move from his current location. He shifted down Cas' body, running his hands down Cas' torso and resting them against his hips to pin him immobile. The rest of him trailed after, the majority of his weight coming to rest over Cas' thighs as he leaned down to nuzzle his nose into Cas' crotch.

Cas' hips attempted to buck up from Dean's strong hold as Dean gazed up at him, "You're hard Cas." Cas squirmed again. "You're telling me to stop and yet you're hard. Your cock arching towards me."

"Dean," Cas pleaded.

"What? You want me to stop? Or you want me to fuck you?"

"Dean," Cas repeated, the rest of his vocabulary seemed to have disappeared the moment Dean had pressed any amount of friction right where he wanted it.

"I _want _you Cas. Don't you want me?" Dean nosed at Cas' covered erection again, smiling when he felt the length of it twitch against him, "Tell me Cas." Dean watched as Cas turned his face away, looking in any direction that wasn't Dean as he tried again to shift Dean off of him. Dean moved back up Cas' body, quickly this time, gently grasping Cas' chin in his hand and turning it so Cas was gazing back up at him, Dean spoke softly, "I've always wanted you Castiel. This isn't just the damn dog thing. I need you to understand that."

Cas' shaky resolve that he was clinging onto snapped as he lunged up to catch Dean's mouth with his own. Dean growled again as Cas dragged him down, sealing their lips firmly together and allowing Dean to plunge his tongue straight into Cas' mouth.

They clutched at each other as their tongues twined together. They barely maintained any etiquette as they lapped at each other, Dean hungrily devouring the man beneath him as Cas still attempted to draw him closer.

They barely broke for air as the continued to ravish each other's mouths. Cas was hastily pushing Dean's jacket and shirt off his shoulders at the same time Dean was reaching for the hem of his t shirt and dragging the material up.

Cas couldn't keep his hands still once he had Dean's bare skin beneath them, he ran them solidly over the lines of Dean's back and shoulders, around his hips and over his abdomen. He drew them firmly over his chest and traced just his fingertips around the ink below Dean's collarbone.

Dean had shifted back to Cas' neck, the light press of his lips that he'd used before was long forgotten as he blatantly sunk his teeth in, lapping over the area thoroughly with his tongue as soon as he would draw back.

Dean repeated the motion as he moved back down Cas' now bare chest. Licking at his sharp collarbones and biting down again when Cas leaned up into the touch seeking more. He paid the same detailed attention to Cas' hips, the prominent jut of his bones practically disappearing as Dean lavished at them.

Dean made sure to trace his tongue over every line of Cas' new tattoo. Being precise in his movements as he outlined the ink and left his own marks near the brand. Cas' hand fisted in his hair as a moan tore from his body, his head falling back.

"Should take you back to the tattoo parlor," Dean mumbled against his skin, "It increases your sensitivity." Cas' only response was to arch up further into Dean's skilled touch.

Dean's hands were clumsy as he maneuvered the fastenings on Cas' jeans. Unbuttoning and unzipping the denim to reveal nothing but skin underneath. Dean snorted as he glanced back up to Cas' face, "Underwear Cas?"

"I find the garments restricting," Cas said as bluntly as possible, the deep tone of his voice sounding completely broken.

Dean's chuckle was cut short as his head began to swim with the new abundance of Cas' scent. The strong power of it washing over him and pulling him under as he quickened his movements to rid Cas of all his clothes.

Part of Dean wanted to take the moment to admire the brilliance that was Cas all laid out completely bare beneath him, but the overdrive of sensations running through his body didn't allow him the chance; Dean settled with the notion that there'd be plenty of time for that later.

Dean didn't allow Cas any time to prepare himself before he was leaning back down and engulfing the entirety of Cas' long hard cock in one go. He slid his mouth completely down to the hilt and Cas cried out as the head of his cock nudged at the back of Dean's constricting throat.

Dean went as slow as he could. Taking the time to mouth properly around Cas' throbbing cock. Sucking him down as far as he could before pulling off to lick and swipe his tongue around every inch of it, lapping at the pre-cum that had formed, and then repeating the motions.

Cas was writing beneath him, his body clearly asking for more as he continued to press up into Dean's mouth, as his hand maintained Dean's close proximity with the firm grasp he had at the back of his skull.

Dean pulled off with an obscene pop, his eyes seeking Cas' as he felt hands clutching at his shoulders attempting to drag him up. Dean complied, sliding up Cas' body until their faces were level once again and Cas dragged him close enough so he could seal their lips back together.

Dean pushed his tongue into Cas' mouth just as hungrily as before, allowing Cas to taste himself. He reached for Cas' hands, twining their fingers firmly together before moving them up and pinning his wrists near his head.

Dean drew back enough so he could gaze down at Cas' completely debauched figure beneath him. He smiled, a thrill of pleasure shooting through him at the fact that it was _him _who could make Cas look so sinful.

Dean rocked his still clothed hips back down into Cas' hard cock. Cas raised his hips to meet him, and fell easily into rhythm with Dean' instinctual rutting.

Cas turned his face to meet Dean's when he leaned down, running his lips along Cas' jaw, biting at his earlobe when he reached it and resting them against the skin gently, "Roll over, Cas."

Dean's tone was firm when he asked, the grip he had on Cas' wrists slackening as Cas moved to obediently comply. He raised himself to his hands and knees and heard Dean's sound of approval from behind him. Dean traced his hands along the planes of Cas' back, massaging at his shoulder blades, along his spine, and dipping lower to press his palms into the flesh of his ass.

"There's lube in the draw," Cas motioned his head the slightest amount to the set of draws beside the bed.

Dean raised his eyebrows before leaning around Cas and shifting quickly through the contents of it. He moved back with a tube in his hand and a smirk stretched across his lips. He pressed his mouth to the center of Cas' back as he positioned himself in between the backs of Cas' legs, "You kinky sunoffa bitch," Dean mumbled into his skin, "What have you been getting up to all on your own Castiel?"

Cas didn't respond as he heard the obvious sounds of Dean finally unfastening his pants, he heard the shift of material and the pop of the lube cap and a shiver of anticipation ran down the length of his body.

Dean ran a lubed finger down the cleft of Cas' ass, circling Cas' puckered hole a minimal amount of times before pushing it against the firm ring of muscle and sliding it in. He worked it in and out quickly, attempting to take his time while the majority of his mind shut down and focused on nothing but the bitch presenting for him.

He added a second finger, scissoring them both until he could easily add a third. By that time Cas was rocking back against him, moans falling consistently past his wrecked mouth mixed in with the pleading of Dean's name.

Dean retracted his fingers, admiring the way Cas' greedy hole clenched around nothing and begged to be filled again as Dean grasped at his hips and lined himself up.

Dean growled predatorily as he sunk in to the hilt in one swift movement. Cas groaned beneath him, his hands and knees skidding against the mattress at the force Dean plunged into him with.

There was no finesse to Dean's movements after that. He clutched at Cas tight enough to leave marks against his skin and pounded into him relentlessly. The wet slide of skin against skin filled the air along with Cas' mixture of moans and unintelligible ramblings.

Dean knew when he'd struck Cas' prostate. Felt the ripples of pleasure spiraling through Cas' shaky body beneath him. Heard the way Cas' tone changed from one of wanting to one of needing. Dean clutched at him impossibly tighter, twisting an arm underneath him to wrap his fingers around Cas' leaking cock and pump him in time with his thrusts.

Cas came soon after that. His seed spilling messily over Dean's fingers and across the sheets as Dean continued to pump him until he was completely done.

Dean sunk his teeth into the back of Cas' shoulder, practically howling as he exploded, painting Cas' insides with his essence.

Cas crumbled beneath him, and after carefully pulling out, Dean followed his body. The two of them fell together in a tangle of limbs, as they both attempted to restore their breathing as they came down from their highs.

Dean could feel his exhaustion quickly swooping in on him, the long lengths of the day pulling him down quickly as he shifted into a more comfortable position, dragging Cas against his chest and twining their hands together.

Dean felt the firm press of Cas' closed lips against his and he clutched at Cas tighter before he promptly slipped into unconsciousness.

The first thing that registered to Dean's mind when he woke was that he was curled on a mattress that wasn't his own. However it didn't send any amount of panic through him. The warmth that was radiating near him seemed to allow his mind an easy track to contentment.

Dean blinked his eyes open and rested them on Cas' sleeping form beside him. Dean couldn't help the smile that spread across his lips.

It was completely dark outside, which meant Dean had been asleep for at least four hours. He stretched his arms and legs with as little movement as possible and sifted through his mind. His grin intensified when he could feel no lingering traces of the animal mind meld. He was back to normal.

He reached a hand out to Cas' bare waist, curling it around him and dragging his body closer, they must have drifted apart in their sleep because Dean could distinctly remember Cas resting against his chest as he'd slipped out of consciousness.

He could also vividly recall the image of his cock plunging into Cas' tight hole; and that sent an entirely different wave of sensations through him.

Cas snuffled in his sleep as Dean maneuvered him. His arms instinctively curling around Dean's still naked form as he slowly roused, blinking his wide eyes open to see Dean gazing over at him.

"Hey," Dean said softly.

Cas immediately grinned, "Hello Dean," he mumbled back; the signs of sleep still laced his deep tone and made it huskier.

Dean leaned across and sealed their lips together gently, moving against Cas softly as he ran a hand through his hair.

"I should probably apologize," Dean continued lowly when he drew back.

Cas chuckled as he pressed his lips chastely back to Dean's, "I don't think that's necessary."

Dean raised his eyebrows, "I was a bit more than rough with you Cas. This was never – I never wanted things to happen like that."

Cas smiled, "I can handle it, Dean. Beside's it wouldn't be you if you did things the conventional way."

Dean tried to hide his smile, "Shut up," he nudged at Cas playfully, "What do you know about conventional anyway?"

"Not a lot," Cas conceded, "But I am fairly sure that it doesn't normally entail one party being psychically linked with a dog."

Dean huffed, "I promise it won't be happening again," Cas laughed softly, "Well the dog thing won't be. The sex thing on the other hand -"

"Will be occurring whenever I want," Cas interrupted smugly.

Dean grinned across at him, "Yeah Cas. Whenever you want."

Cas sighed deeply as he traced a hand around the side of Dean's face, grazing it over his cheek before brushing it down the side of his neck and bringing it to rest against Dean's chest. He paused to feel the thump of his steady heartbeat below his palm.

Dean clutched at Cas' hand with his own and pressed their linked fingers more firmly against him, "What's wrong?"

"I want to come back to the bunker," Cas muttered, "I don't even know why you made me leave. Was this why? Were you afraid of this? Did you not want -"

"No Cas," Dean shushed him quickly, "This is – this is perfect. Of course I didn't have enough balls to ever ask for it. How was I ever supposed to know you'd be willing to – it doesn't matter. We both want this so this is happening." He sighed softly, "I never wanted you to leave."

"So why would you -"

"It's complicated Cas."

"So explain it to me," Cas demanded, "After everything we have been through Dean Winchester how can you think I will not understand?"

Dean leaned forward again and pressed his lips back to Cas', "I know. I will explain I promise." Another kiss. "You can come home." And another. "But just let me explain in the morning."

"But -"

"Please Cas. Just let me enjoy _this_," he clutched a hand at Cas' side, dragging his fingers against him and willing Cas to allow him this happiness.

Cas smiled at him and nodded, allowing Dean to pull him closer, twisting their limbs around one another as they twined their tongues together properly.

Dean knew he'd have to face his problems once again in the morning. There was a great big pile of them, as usual, but hopefully solving them might be a little bit easier this time.

He had Cas. That much was certain, as _his_ angel wrapped himself around him and continued to languidly kiss at his mouth. He had Cas, more completely than he ever had before. And _that_ was what was going to help him through the rest of it.


End file.
